Promesas rotas
by Rikku Redfield
Summary: Según Near, la death note era la peor y más poderosa arma de matar que ha existido nunca, pero...¿es esa toda la verdad? ¿acaso la death note puede tener un buen uso? New case para el heredero de L. NearxLinda¿qué quien es Linda?entren y recordarán.
1. Prólogo

**N/A**: Van a escribir mi nombre en la Death Note por esto, lo sé. Yo tan solo quería escribir algo diferente a los típicos LxLight o MelloxNear. Así que he decidido hacer un NearxLinda.

Linda es una chica que vivía con Mello y Near en Wammy´s House. Solo sale en una viñeta, así que aunque el personaje no es mío (igual que los otros), su personalidad es por culpa mía. Así que si deciden eliminarme lo entenderé.

Este fic es a petición de mi querida Rak. Espero que lo disfrutes, como todos vosotros.

**PROMESAS ROTAS **

**PRÓLOGO**

-Near, deberías jugar fuera de vez en cuando.

-Estoy bien aquí- contestó él simplemente.

-Déjalo solo, Linda.

-Near… -susurró ella con angustia mientras sus dos amigos la dejaban atrás.

-¿Vienes o qué, Linda?

La muchacha le lanzó una última mirada de preocupación y se fue. Near continuaba haciendo el puzzle.

Al cabo de media hora sonó el timbre para dar a finalizar el recreo. Linda caminaba despacio, sin precipitarse como hacían la mayoría de compañeros. Desde una esquina vio como Roger cogía del brazo a Mello.

-Mello-dijo Roger.

-¿Eh?

-Near, ven a mi despacho.

-Voy.

Linda se escondió detrás de la esquina para espiar. No lo solía hacer, pero cuando se trataba de Mello y Near… No tenía buena pinta…

Entraron al despacho y cerraron la puerta tras de sí. La niña se acercó hacia el lugar para escuchar la conversación.

-¿Qué pasa, Roger…?

-L ha muerto.

Linda ahogó un grito de horror.

L… muerto... Ryuuzaki…

Tragó saliva e hizo un esfuerzo por contener las lágrimas. Ahora no era el momento. Ya tendría tiempo de lamentarse por lo ocurrido. Era importante ser fuerte.

-¿MUERTO? ¿¡PERO COMO?!- oyó gritar a Mello-. ¿Se lo ha cargado Kira? ¿Es eso..?

-Es posible- contestó el viejo.

-Dijo que lo llevaría a la cámara de gas, pero ha sido él el que se lo ha cargado… ¿¡Es eso lo que estás diciendo!?

-Mello…

-… Hay que ganar el juego. Resolver el puzzle. Si no, simplemente seremos unos perdedores.

Esas fueron las palabras de Near. La muchacha apretó los puños hasta hacerse daño. A veces odiaba la frivolidad de su compañero.

-Y entre Near y yo- prosiguió Mello-. ¿A quién escogió L?

-No lo había decidido aún- dijo Roger-. Y ahora que ha muerto no tendrá esa oportunidad. Mello, Near… Sabéis, ambos podríais colaborar y…

-Sí, por qué no- se adelantó Near.

"Eso sería genial". Fue lo que pensó Linda, que se había dejado caer porque le flaqueaban las piernas. Pero seguidamente Mello se negó. Desde siempre se habían enfrentado y Near era quien ganaba. El rubio lo había intentado todo por superarle, y cuando le había propuesto trabajar juntos se lo había tomado como a una burla. Aunque Linda sabía que a Near no le desagradaba.

-Así está bien, Roger-decidió Mello-. Near será el heredero de L. A diferencia de mí, él se toma las cosas con calma, igual que resuelve ese puzzle sin mostrar emoción. Me largo…También dejo la institución.

-Mello- intentó frenarlo el viejo.

Linda se apresuró a levantarse y esconderse en la esquina más próxima.

-Seguiré adelante a mi estilo.

La niña estaba apoyada en la pared. No sabía cuanto tiempo había transcurrido pero no tenía el valor de moverse. Mello ya había recogido sus cosas y pasó por su lado.

-No deberías espiar las conversaciones ajenas- le espetó él sin mirarla.

Ella no le contestó. Observaba lo que tenía delante con la mirada perdida.

-Entonces-intentó deshacerse del nudo que tenía en la garganta-, te vas.

-¡Bah! No te preocupes. De todas formas siempre te gustó más Near que yo. Incluso en eso me supera.

Linda dirigió la mirada rápidamente hacia él para encontrarse con sus escrupulosos ojos.

-Antes de irte. Me gustaría que me prometieras algo- le dijo ella con voz firme.

Mello le contestó con una sonrisa despectiva.

-Después de lo que te ocurrió, ¿aún confías en promesas?

Ella se mordió el labio inferior y desvió la mirada hacia el suelo.

-Por favor, cuídate.

El joven caminaba impasible hacia la salida y sin girarse le respondió:

-Espero que llegues a ser una gran pintora. Sino, me enfadaré.

Ella pasó cabizbaja por el despacho de Roger, éste salió y le dijo:

-Linda, entra. También tengo que hablar contigo.

La muchacha asintió con la cabeza.

-------------------

Near se encontraba otra vez construyendo un puzzle cuando unos pies se interpusieron entre lo que estaba haciendo. Una gota cayó encima de su mano. El peliblanco alzó la cabeza. Era una lágrima. Una lágrima de Linda. Se levantó del suelo instintivamente para estar a su misma altura, pero sin mostrar sentimiento alguno. Esto hizo enfurecer más a la muchacha que tenía el rostro abordado de lágrimas. Muchos de sus compañeros les rodearon para ver lo que pasaba.

-¡ERES IDIOTA!- le gritó-. Después de lo que ha ocurrido, ¿cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo?

Near se encogió de hombros. Ella no lo pudo soportar más y le plantó una bofetada que resonó en todo el pasillo. Los niños que estaban en esos momentos observando la escena se acongojaron y empezaron a murmurar entre ellos. Linda sacó sus últimas fuerzas para chillarle unas palabras.

-¡Te he dado una guantazo y ni siquiera te enfadas, ni gritas, ni me dices nada! ¿POR QUÉ? ¡Oh, Near! ¡Te odio! ¡Te odio! ¡Te odio! ¡TE ODIO!

El peliblanco siguió sin contestarle y ésta no tuvo más remedio que echar a correr para arrepentirse, más tarde en su habitación, de lo que había hecho. Near continuó construyendo el puzzle con la mejilla adolorida, mientras los demás se alejaban.

-------------------

El joven peliblanco se acostó en su cama dándole la espalda a la entrada. En Wammy´s House cada niño tenía su propia habitación. Normalmente las niñas compartían habitaciones dobles. Near esperó, esperó y esperó. Pero tal vez se había equivocado. En ese caso sería mejor dormirse. Se abrazó a sí mismo.

En ese momento alguien abrió la puerta de su habitación y decidió hacerse el dormido. La persona en cuestión la cerró.

-¿Estás despierto?-le preguntó temblándole la voz.

-¿Aún tienes miedo de los fantasmas, Linda?

Ella no pudo contener las lágrimas y se echó a llorar arrodillándose sobre la cama y apretando entre sus puños la manta.

-¡Oh, Near! Perdóname por favor. No era mi intención decirte esas cosas tan horribles. Es que estaba muy nerviosa y confundida. L está muerto, Mello se ha ido y a ti parece como sino te importase.

-Ya, Linda. No llores más- le acarició el pelo-. No pasa nada.

Ella levantó la cabeza y le miró a los ojos.

-¿Puedo dormir aquí esta noche?

Él le hizo un hueco a su lado y cuando ella se acostó se fundieron en un cálido abrazo. Linda cerró sus hermosos ojos y apoyó su frente contra la de él. Near aprovechó para lanzarle una rápida mirada a su boca. Su respiración, su aroma, sus lágrimas secas, todo le incitaba a besar los labios de ella. Se encontraban a escasos centímetros para unirlos. Los latidos de ambos corazones se acrecentaron. Near apretó más el frágil cuerpo de ella contra el suyo. Las ganas de besarla se hacían cada vez más insoportables. Y justo cuando rozaba sus labios, él agachó la cabeza y se refugió en su pecho resoplando.

-Lo siento, Linda.

-No te preocupes- lo tranquilizó mientras acariciaba su pelo.

-Que actúe de forma tan calmada y frívola no quiere decir que no lo sienta- se excusó-. Pero la responsabilidad que se me ha encomendado es muy grande, y por tanto, esos sentimientos no los puedo sobreponer a mi trabajo. ¿Lo entiendes?

-Lo sé- dijo con voz ronca.

-Sin embargo, que no los muestre no significa que no los tenga.

-Near, por favor…

-¡No, Linda! Déjame terminar. A partir de ahora voy a tener que pedirte algo muy importante. Roger me dijo que te adoptaron, ¿es cierto?

-Sí. Mañana me marcho.

-Bien. Quiero que te alejes todo lo que puedas de mí.

No le sorprendió mucho lo que acababa de exigir.

-¿Y si te dijera que no quiero?-preguntó quedamente.

-Lo harás. Porque yo soy el único que puede vengar a L.

-Está bien- se rindió ella.

-Mientras… hasta mañana… no dejes de abrazarme.

-Eres como un niño pequeño- rió Linda.

**N/A**: No sé, no sé… ¿Se le ve futuro o no? Me gustarían que me mandaran críticas, tanto constructivas como destructivas (aunque visto el panorama u.u). Si no gusta lo dejaré estar i au, que bastante faena tengo que hacer! Pero podrían darme una oportunidad, ¿verdad? ¿verdad que sí?


	2. 24 de agosto

**N/A:** Bueno… Aquí actualizo, aunque si no os importa mandarme más reviews… Yo estaría más contenta!

Veremos como queda este capítulo. Por certo, ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen sino que le pertenecen. Ostias!! Ya no me acuerdo!!

**PROMESAS ROTAS**

**CAPÍTULO 1: 24 DE AGOSTO**

Despertó con un extraño sentimiento de angustia que le atenazó todo el cuerpo. Se desperezó y abrió la ventana de su habitación para que la brisa le refrescara las ideas.

Otra vez había vuelto a soñar con ella. Desde que había resuelto el caso Kira los sueños se habían intensificado de tal forma que prácticamente no dormía. Y eso no estaba bien. Porque el cansancio le desconcentraba para resolver los casos.

Se arregló un poco el pelo y salió al espacioso comedor que era su base de operaciones.

-Buenos días, Near- saludó una mujer rubia de buen humor.

-Buenos días, Halle.

El peliblanco se dirigió directamente hacia la cocina para prepararse una buena taza de chocolate. Entonces, entró un joven policía de aspecto jovial.

-¡Ah, Jefe! Le estaba buscando.

-¿Qué ocurre, Matsuda?- preguntó arrastrando las palabras con aburrimiento.

-En primer lugar gracias por venir a Japón…

-Sí, sí, ya- le indicó con la mano para que se saltase los preliminares-. Vayamos al grano.

Matsuda suspiró cuando detrás de él apareció Ide. Éste llevaba unos papeles en la mano. Near sorbió un poco de chocolate.

-¿Qué es?- preguntó mientras recogía el informe que le ofrecía Ide-. ¿Asesinato? ¿Secuestro? ¿Algún tipo de problema político?

-Averígualo tú mismo- contestó solamente el policía.

Y así lo hizo. Near leyó el documento sin mostrar mucho interés. Hasta llegar a la imagen que se encontraba a pie de página. Luego se irguió intrigado y volvió a releer el texto, ahora mostrando más atención.

Durante unos segundos la cocina se quedó en silencio. Silencio que siempre incomodaba a Matsuda por su falta de paciencia.

-Así que… un robatorio a gran escala nos llama la atención- dijo al fin Near-. Pero no por el robo, sino por el objeto. ¿Eso que ven mis ojos es una Death Note?

Ambos policías asintieron con la cabeza.

-Hace casi dos años que las quemamos, pero aún las recuerdo- prosiguió-. ¿Se ha difundido la noticia?

-Lo han publicado esta mañana en el periódico- dijo Aizawa que entraba en ese momento.

Aizawa le entregó el diario donde se podía leer el título: "Manuscrito robado en el museo nacional de Tokio". Debajo del título decía: "Anecdóticamente se llevaron algo de poca importancia para el museo, ¿por qué?"

-¡¿De poca importancia?!- exclamó Matsuda cuando le echó un vistazo al artículo-. Si ellos supieran…

-Tal vez los del museo no- dijo Near-, pero los ladrones sabían lo que hacían.

El muchacho sonrió complacido a su equipo.

-Pero… ¿Por qué hay otra Death Note?- preguntó Aizawa-. Yo creí que las habíamos aniquilado todas.

-Si te fijas bien, Aizawa- le señaló la fotografía de la Death Note-. Este cuaderno llegó antes que el de Light, pues las hojas están demasiado desgastadas. ¡Ridner!

La joven apareció en cuanto la llamó.

-¿Qué quiere, jefe?

-Lester y Jevanni ya se han puesto en marcha, ¿cierto?

-Sí- afirmó Halle-. No creí necesario despertarle. Además, hace tiempo que no le veo dormir bien.

-Buena chica, Halle- ella se ruborizó levemente-. Ahora creo que iré a dar una vuelta.

-¿Cómo?- preguntó sorprendido Matsuda-. ¿El mundo se está volviendo loco? ¿Tiene fiebre, jefe?

-Es verdad. Raramente sale a dar un paseo por amor al arte- reconoció la joven-. ¿No quiere quedarse a jugar con sus robotitos?

-¡No! ¡Hoy, no!- contestó de mala gana-. ¡Necesito que me dé el aire!

Se levantó con prontitud y decisión para abrir la puerta y alejarse de la panda de tarados que tenía como empleados, pero cuando cogió el pomo de la puerta, una voz femenina le preguntó:

-¿Vas a ir con el pijama puesto, Near?

-------------------

-¿Y bien?- preguntó la muchacha mientras cruzaba y descruzaba las piernas, sentada enfrente de la amplia mesa y temblando como un flan-. ¿Qué le parece?

El hombre la miró por encima de las gafas con unos ojos indescifrables.

-¿Qué que me parece?- inquirió el viejo-. ¡Pues genial! ¿Cómo me tiene que parecer una obra viniendo de la pintora más famosa y cotizada del mundo?

Ella suspiró aliviada.

-Entonces…- empezó a decir la joven con bastante inseguridad-. ¿Va a promocionarme aquí… en Japón?

-¡Por supuesto que lo haré! Pero dime joven, ¿por qué esa modestia y ese nerviosismo viniendo de alguien con la experiencia que tiene usted? Supongo que será por su juventud. ¿Cuántos años tiene…?- miró la firma del cuadro-. ¿Linda? ¿Por qué la puedo llamar Linda, verdad?

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

-Pues… 21- contestó con timidez.

-¡Oh, vaya! Es usted muy joven. Le espera una carrera prometedora teniendo en cuenta la fama que se está creando.

-Fa… ¡Fama!- exclamó con la cara completamente roja-. ¡Para nada! Con la pintura uno no se puede crear fama- luego, una extraña seriedad se apoderó de ella-. Hoy en día no existe ese espíritu renacentista por el arte, ni se percibe romanticismo en los cuadros, ya no se expresan tantas emociones, ni se pintan cuadros sombríos. Ahora está el arte moderno. El arte contemporáneo que mucha gente puede dibujar tan solo por agradar a las masas y recaudar dinero, pero que en realidad no sienten. No, señor. El arte se encuentra en decadencia.

El hombre la observó detenidamente con admiración.

-Usted no es una muchacha cualquiera. Usted es especial- tosió para aclararse la garganta y poder proseguir-. Debería tomarlo en cuenta y mostrar un poco más de decisión.

Linda salió del edificio. Cerró los ojos y aspiró todo el aire que pudo hasta que le empezó a picar la nariz. Mientras se la rascaba, recapacitó sobre las palabras del hombre. Y después gritó con fuerza:

-¡A partir de ahora, usaré mi determinación! ¡Y no me rendiré ante nada!

Echó a correr dejando pasmada a la gente que la había escuchado.

-------------------

Near encontró lo que buscaba.

-¡Oh, sí, nena! Papá te ha encontrado.

Delante de él tenía la tienda de juguetes más grande de toda la ciudad. Extasiado por una felicidad renacida entró a la tienda. Infinitas estanterías estaban repletas de juegos de mesa, muñecas, merchandising, y juguetes que nunca antes había visto. El peliblanco caminó hacia una que especialmente le había llamado la atención. El último que quedaba en toda la estantería. Un digimon de la primera saga, todo un clásico. Lo cogió y lo examinó con detenimiento y anhelo.

No muy cerca de ahí, un niño lo observaba embobado.

-¡Eh, mira mamá!– estiró del brazo de su madre-. ¡Ese hombre de ahí tiene un digimon! ¡Yo quiero uno!

Pero evidentemente la madre no le hacía caso porque estaba enfrascada en una conversación con otra madre sobre los problemas por las que pasaban sus respectivas vecinas. El crío, al desesperarse, se soltó de su madre y corrió hacia Near.

-¡Eh, señor!- le cogió de la manga-. Me puede dar el último juguete que queda.

Near le dirigió una mirada inquietante.

-Hum… Espera que me lo piense… ¡No!

El niño hizo ojitos, pero como eso no sirvió le pegó una patada. Al torcerse por el dolor, el niño aprovechó para quitarle el digimon y se fue donde se encontraba su madre para que se lo comprase.

-¡Maldito mocoso!

Y vagabundeó por la tienda en busca de algún puzzle o algún robot innovador. Pero lo que no sabía es que encontraría algo mucho más interesante que un juguete.

-------------------

-Una tienda de ropa, otra tienda de ropa, y otra tienda de ropa. ¿Qué aquí solo hay tiendas de ropa?

Linda se desesperaba por encontrar algo que la divirtiera. Obviamente le gustaba ir de compras, pero recordar el día que hicieron liquidación en un gran centro comercial y ella y su amiga se habían pasado 24 horas seguidas comprando y sin poder pegar bocado la indigestaba. Juró no volver a abusar nunca más de las compras.

-Una cafetería, una tienda de zapatos, otra tienda de ropa, una tienda de juguetes, otra tienda de…

La muchacha frunció la frente y retrocedió unos pasos.

-Una tienda de juguetes- susurró.

Sus ojos se agrandaron al descubrir a través del cristal a cierta persona que hacia mucho tiempo que no veía. Él no había cambiado para nada. Ese pelo blanco, la forma de caminar y su obsesión por los juguetes todavía estaban presentes en él. Muchos sentimientos resurgieron como un torrente: cariño, anhelo, tristeza, angustia, dolor, melancolía, miedo, excitación, diversión, interés, preocupación, alegría…

-¡Decisión!- se repitió a sí misma-. ¡Tengo que tener decisión!

Y entró en la tienda.

-------------------

Near, encontró lo que buscaba. Un puzzle de 10.000 piezas del palacio de Buckingham. Eso le traía muchos recuerdos de su tierra natal. Pero cuando intentó girarse alguien le apuntó con una pistola.

-No se mueva, Nate River.

El escuchar su nombre le hizo sobresaltar, pero no tan solo por eso, sino porque la voz era de mujer. Y esa voz le resultaba bastante familiar.

-Si quisiera dispararme, ya lo habría hecho. La cogió de la mano mientras se giraba para descubrir quien era, pero cuando lo hizo, no pudo evitar abrir la boca a causa de su incredulidad-. No es posible. ¿Eres Linda?

Una joven de pelo largo recogido en dos coletas le sonrió con desenvoltura.

-¡Bang!- dijo mientras hacia como si disparase una pistola con sus dedos-. Justo en el blanco. ¿Cómo te va? ¿Resolviendo un nuevo caso aquí en Japón?

-Sí- contestó él solamente-. ¿Y tú?

-Ya veo que sigues sin enterarte de los eventos especiales. Van a hacer una promoción de mis obras de arte. Estoy haciendo una gira para darme a conocer.

-Ah… bueno… pero…- el joven no sabía que decir y ella lo notó.

-Me tengo que ir- le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla y corrió hacia la puerta para luego girarse y agitar los brazos en señal de despedida-. Quedemos otro día, ¿vale?

Se fue. Dejando a Near más rojo que un tomate mientras se sujetaba la mejilla que le había besado. Y fue entonces, cuando supo que no tenía su número de teléfono.

-¿y tú que miras?- le preguntó con rencor al niño que le había arrebatado al digimon.

-------------------

Erraba por las luminosas calles de Tokio en busca del hotel donde se alojaba. No podía quitarse de la cabeza el beso de Linda. Después de todo, era solo Linda, una amiga que hacia años que no veía. Bueno, la única amiga de verdad que había tenido. Y… aunque le costaba reconocerlo, su primer amor. Se miró al escaparate y se dio cuenta de que sonreía como un idiota. Eso lo enfureció. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué era la única que podía hacerlo sentir de esa manera? Un idiota. Aunque ese día no le importaba, porque ese día era…

Pensando, pensando, ya había llegado al lujoso hotel. Se esforzó por hacer la misma cara de siempre y cuando abrió la puerta…

-¡¡¡SORPRESA!!!- le gritaron sus subordinados-. ¡¡¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS, NEAR!!!

El peliblanco se disculpó y dijo que primero necesitaba ir un momento al baño. Allí, se miró al espejo y sonrió, apretando sus manos contra la pila.

Su cumpleaños. Definitivamente el día más feliz de su vida. Regalos, juguetes, dulces… y Linda.

-------------------

Linda paseaba por las calles haciendo un rodeo antes de llegar a su casa.

-¡Kuku!- dijo una voz a su espalda.

Ella se giró y lo miró con regodeo.

-¿Has visto? ¿Tú ya le conocías, verdad?

-Kuku. Veo que eres muy lista. Kuku.

-Entonces, Ryuk- dijo mientras sacaba un cuaderno negro-, con esto puedo matar gente.

Ryuk asintió.

-Creo que hoy, va a ser la primera vez que la utilice.

La joven se mostraba calculadora y tranquila.

-Kuku- rió el shinigami-. ¿Me das una manzana?

-Cuando lleguemos a casa, Ryuk. Cuando lleguemos a casa.

_**Continuará…**_

**N/A**: Esto… espero que este haya gustado más. No sé, no sé… Yo es que siempre me muestro bastante escéptica.

**Rak**: Oh! Que bonico lo del final… ¿qué faría yo sense tú? Bé, no te m´asustes ni te me poses histèrica pel final xk tot té una explicació. Ok? I està vega no estigues vint anys pa dixarme un review!

**Cedrith**: Muchas gracias por tu apoyo, las personas que me han dejado review son pocas pero me están animando mucho. Intentaré continuar. Gracias de verdad. Sí, yo también creo que hay mucho yaoi, no me parece mal por la gente que le gusta, pero debería haber de todo n.n, ¿no? O.o

**Ladyascar**: Bueno… exactamente no era una disculpa, era más bien unas palabras para que no haya intento de asesinato. Ha sido bastante arriesgado, pero me habéis llegado al alma y he continuado. Y bueno, ya se han vuelto a encontrar, ¿no? XD

**Mello´s chocolate**: Me gusta que te guste la pareja (yo y mis extrañas parejas) y la historia. Veremos que tal este capítulo que contiene escenas chorras. Y por lo de escribir más de DN… bueno, tengo un proyecto de otra pareja rara.

Por lo demás creo que nada más, excepto que creo que en lo de digimon me pasao. Lo siento no puedo evitar poner momentos idiotas que perfectamente podrían expulsarse de la historia. Pero la tentación puede conmigo.

Nos vemos!!


	3. Los humanos sois raros

**PROMESAS ROTAS**

**CAPÍTULO 2: LOS HUMANOS SOIS… RAROS**

_La chiquilla corrió por los pasillos en busca de alguna pista que le hiciera indicar donde estaba escondido su amigo. Después de largo tiempo sin encontrar alguna, se dejó caer al suelo resignada, mientras cruzaba los brazos._

_-¿Qué haces ahí sentada, Linda-chan?- le dijo una voz a su derecha, pero no levantó la cabeza porque sabía demasiado bien quien era._

_-Nada- le contestó rencorosa._

_-Vayamos a buscar a Near- sentenció mientras pasaba por delante de ella._

_Linda levantó la cabeza y se maldijo por tratarlo así. Corrió hacia él y le estiró la manga de la camisa. Cuando el joven volteó su cara, ella la desvió al suelo sonrojándose._

_-Yo… Near…- la niña cerró los ojos para evitar llorar, tampoco sabía muy bien como tocar ese tema tan delicado._

_El chico se acuclilló para estar a su altura y acarició su cabeza para tranquilizarla._

_-No te preocupes._

_Linda asintió con la cabeza gacha esforzándose aún más por retener las lágrimas. El joven se volvió a erguir y le tendió la mano para conducirla hasta una habitación bastante grande pero tranquila, donde estaba Near montando un puzzle._

_La puerta estaba entreabierta, pero aún así habían de llamar antes de entrar para no asustar al peliblanco. Cuando el acompañante de Linda ya tenía los nudillos en la puerta, ésta lo detuvo._

_-No, por favor. No le molestemos. Me gusta verle desde aquí._

_Y le dedicó su mejor sonrisa..._

-Ojou-sama- le llamó una voz distante y su mundo se comenzó a nublar-. Linda-ojou-sama.

Abrió los ojos para observar a la joven criada que la zarandeaba cariñosamente. Escuchó una risotada provinente de su espalda que le hizo recordar que lo de la Death Note no era un sueño.

-¿Qué ocurre, Maki?- preguntó pestañeando todavía por el cansancio.

-La cena está lista, señorita. Su padre la está esperando.

Se incorporó del sofá y estiró los brazos para despejarse.

-¿Aún está enfadado?

-Si lo hace esperar durante más tiempo, sí.

-Está bien. Puedes irte, Maki.

-Con su permiso…- la criada hizo una reverencia y abandonó la sala.

Linda se volvió a dejar caer al sofá y vio la cara del shinigami, pero del revés.

-Ryuk, ¿cuánto tiempo he estado durmiendo?

-Kuku. Una media hora, más o menos. Kuku.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?- inquirió frunciendo el ceño.

-Nada.

--------------------

-¡Cumpleaños feliz! ¡Cumpleaños feliz! ¡Te deseamos jefe! ¡Cumpleaños feliz!

Al terminar de cantar, un estallido de aplausos inundó el comedor del cuartel general mientras Halle sostenía la tarta en brazos.

-Pida un deseo, jefe- le animó Matsuda.

Near deseó volver a ver a Linda, aunque eso no fuese lo más apropiado. De todas formas… ¿Quién creía en esas estupideces de los deseos?

--------------------

Linda sorbía tranquilamente la sopa mientras el anciano que tenía enfrente la observaba.

-¿Cómo ha ido la entrevista, Linda?

La joven suspiró abatida.

-Hoy ha sido un día…- sonrió alegremente-. ¡Genial!

El viejo y Ryuk rieron abiertamente.

-Me alegro mucho, hijita.

Entonces Linda empezó a contarle los sucesos del día con mucho entusiasmo, aunque saltándose el encuentro con Near. Mientras, el anciano padre adoptivo la escuchaba embelesado al tiempo que la joven Maki le ayudaba a cenar.

Cuando terminaron, Linda se ofreció para acompañar a su padre a la habitación. Así que cogió la silla de ruedas y lo llevó hasta allí para cambiarlo, pues su padre era tetrapléjico.

--------------------

-Jefe…

-Dime Matsuda.

La fiesta había terminado y todos estaban recogiendo la basura que había quedado esparcida, excepto Near que disfrutaba de sus nuevos juguetes.

-¿Tú crees que la Death Note sirva para algo bueno? ¡Quiero decir a parte de cómo lo hizo Kira!

-Por supuesto que no- intervino Ide-. Tú mismo comprobaste que la gente que la usa llega a enloquecer.

-Pero eso fue porque Raito se obsesionó con la idea de crear un mundo de bondad…

-Basado en el miedo- culminó Near-. Estamos hablando de acabar con la vida de las personas. ¿Crees que se puede hacer un buen uso de ello? Tal vez haya gente que lo merezca, pero no tenemos el derecho de quitarle la vida a esas personas, porque entonces somos nosotros quienes nos convertimos en asesinos.

--------------------

Linda sacó la libreta que había guardada en su mesa de noche.

-¿No crees que es un sitio bastante inseguro para esconder la Death Note?

-Ryuk – le riñó con cariño mientras le lanzaba una manzana-. Esto que ves no es una Death Note.

-¿Ah, no?

El shinigami estaba totalmente desorientado. Esta vez fue Linda la que se burló de él.

-Verás. Antes de utilizar el método "kira" que me explicaste, donde guardaba la Death Note en un cajón con doble fondo, con el riesgo de que alguien lo encontrase y quemar la casa. ¡Por Dios! ¡Qué cosas se le ocurren!

-Kuku. Hay que reconocer que Light era inteligente.

-Sí, era inteligente, pero a la vez arrogante. Y fue su arrogancia y su presunción de inteligencia lo que acabó con él.

-Kuku ¿Entonces, qué vas a hacer con la Death Note… o con lo que quiera que sea?

-Utilizaré la Death Note como diario… que a la vez puede hacer la función de agenda.

-¡Ah! ¿Y cómo piensas hacer eso?

-Muy fácil. Lo primero que hay que hacer es quitarle el título de Death Note. Utilizaré un poco de pintura y temperas… aunque antes creo que lo ocultaré con permanente. Crearé una capa de pintura resistente al agua y a alguna que otra sustancia y cubriré con ese mejunje el cuaderno. Después, para asegurarme que nadie descubra ni el título ni el color del cuaderno, lo forraré dos veces con plástico y finalmente lo cubriré con hojas finas de colores para terminar colocándole una tapa de un diario de verdad, con ositos, flores… cualquier cosa infantil que me caracterice y que nadie pueda pensar que es un cuaderno mortal.

-Linda. Tú también eres muy inteligente.

-Déjame terminar Ryuk. Cuando haya cubierto el cuaderno con todo eso, la apariencia de la Death Note habrá cambiado porque parecerá más grueso. Un libro grueso de la misma longitud que un libro pequeño parece más corto al ojo humano, a no ser que te pares a medirlo, con lo que la identificación de la Death Note será más difícil.

Ryuk asintió con curiosidad.

-¿Pero que pasaría si abriesen el cuaderno y se encontrasen con los nombres de las personas a las que has matado?

-No pasaría nada- contestó pausadamente-. Porque no encontrarían nada.

Ahora sí que verdaderamente estaba desorientado.

-¿No te das cuenta, Ryuk, que eso es lo más sencillo del mundo?

-No.

-Me diste un dato importante, Ryuk. Las páginas de la Death Note son infinitas. Así que cuando escriba el nombre de una persona y muera, arrancaré esa página y la quemaré.

-¿Así de sencillo?

-Así de sencillo. Hay veces, Ryuk, que la sencillez es la clave del éxito. Por supuesto habrá escritas otras cosas, como las citas que tengo, o las experiencias que he vivido en un día. Si pongo el nombre de las personas tan solo, nadie resultará herido- finalizó.

-Eres más inteligente que Light. Sí, más inteligente.

-Te equivocas, Ryuk. Si Light mató a L… es que era condenadamente listo.

Abrió la Death Note y cogió un boli, pero le tembló la mano y se echó a llorar.

-No puedo hacerlo, Ryuk- confesó entre sollozos-. No tengo valor para hacerlo.

-Los humanos son más interesantes de lo que pensaba- declaró, pero no se estaba divirtiendo con la situación-. Estás decidida a matar a alguien, pero lloras por él. A parte de interesantes, sois raros de cojones.

Cuando se le secaron las lágrimas, le preguntó a Ryuk:

-¿Tú crees que matar a alguien, si es lo que desea esa persona, está mal?

¿Quién iba a desear morir? Los humanos eran muy raros.

-Supongo que… Supongo que si es lo que desea- contestó al fin Ryuk-. Supongo que no.

Con un poco más de confianza, Linda escribió en la Death Note, mientras una lágrima recorría su rostro.

--------------------

-¿Tienes la Death Note?- preguntó una voz extremadamente grave.

El joven de negro se la lanzó a los pies mientras mascaba lo que parecía una tableta de chocolate.

-Aquí tienes. Ahora págame.

Una mano de hombre recogió el cuaderno entre sombras y lo entregó a una figura más pequeña, pero más bien formada. Parecía una mujer.

-Interesante-le susurró con un extraño acento mientras acariciaba la desgastada tapa de la Death Note-. ¿Tantas ganas tienes de vengarte?

-¡Y a ti qué te importa!- le espetó- ¡Yo solo quiero que me pagues!

La joven se acercó a él con actitud felina y le tendió un maletín lleno de billetes. Luego le besó apasionadamente y él se dejó llevar por el beso.

-No has cambiado nada- declaró la joven de largos cabellos azabache mientras acariciaba el rostro del ladrón.

-Ni tú tampoco- reveló éste con frialdad.

--------------------

-¡Maki!- llamó el anciano, la joven apareció segundos después tras la puerta-. Deprisa di a mi hijita que venga. ¡Rápido!

Un poco aturdida por la increíble urgencia del viejo Stanley, Maki fue a avisar a Linda. Ésta se apresuró a ir junto a su anciano padre, que aunque no era biológico, la había hecho sentir que tenía familia.

Llamó a la puerta.

-¿Padre?- preguntó-. ¿Puedo pasar?

-Pasa, pasa. Te estaba esperando.

Cuando entró vio a su padre más viejo que nunca, pero a la vez, más radiante. Stanley no pudo evitar toser y ella se arrodilló en la cama para cogerle la mano, aunque sabía que él no sentiría su tacto.

-Lo siento hijita.

-¿Por qué te disculpas, padre?

-Porque no voy a poder ver más tus obras de arte.

Linda no se atrevió a hablar, pues tenía un nudo en la garganta que le impedía articular palabra.

-Después de tantos años peleando, hijita- prosiguió el viejo-. Al fin podré descansar en paz. Al fin podré escapar de este dolor. Soy un viejo egoísta, pero tú me has entendido mejor que nadie.

Linda no pudo contener las lágrimas que comenzaron a surcar su bello rostro.

-Eres una llorona. Siempre estas llorando- le riñó-. No quiero que te pongas triste. Tú fuiste la que me ayudó con la justicia para poder morir con la eutanasia, aunque todo eso fuese en vano.

-Esos malditos párrocos- se burló la joven entre lágrimas.

El abuelo también empezó a llorar.

-Ojalá pudiese levantar esta mano para acallar tu llanto- afirmó con impotencia-. Pero no puedo. ¡Ya ves! ¡Dejaré de ser un estorbo!

Linda tan solo lloraba y lloraba mojando las sábanas con su tristeza. Padre e hija lloraban por la separación, pero estaban felices porque habían conseguido algo que habían estado buscando durante años: la libertad.

-Déjame besarte la frente, por última vez- rogó Stanley.

Ella acercó su cabeza para que su padre posara los labios en su frente. Linda acarició el rostro arrugado del viejo para transmitirle su calor, su cariño y su respeto por su decisión.

-Estoy muy feliz- lloró el viejo-. Extremadamente feliz.

Linda le sonrió y le dijo:

-Entonces si padre está feliz, Linda es más feliz todavía.

La joven abandonó la habitación de su padre antes de que llorara otra vez, para que el último recuerdo que tuviera su padre antes de morir fuera su sonrisa.

-Lo siento, Linda. Yo… ese día… tal vez algún día lo sabrás.

Y quedó profundamente dormido.

Mientras, Linda estaba en la terraza que poseía ella en su cuarto quemando un trozo de papel para que el viento se llevara las palabras escritas. En ellas ponía: "Julian Stanley de 85 años de edad muere de viejo, es decir, por causas naturales, mientras duerme a las 2:00 am del 25 de agosto, sin sufrir dolor alguno".

Aunque lloraba por la pérdida, Linda sentía que se había quitado algo muy pesado del corazón.

_**Continuará…**_

**N/A:** YEEEEEE!!!!!!!! Cuanto tiempo!! Casi me dejo este fic y todo, pero no puedo, tiene algo que me atrae bastante como para dejarlo, supongo que al mismo tiempo que me divierto pongo en escrito mis opiniones sobre temas como éste. ¿Qué opinan de la eutanasia? Bueno, bueno x mi parte creo k ha quedado bastante claro. Pero la verdad es que por encima de todo desearía opiniones sobre este fic… ¿raro? Jaja no sé, vosotros direis.

**Mello´s Chocolate:** jeje muchas gracias por continuar mi fic, en este no ha salido mucho Near pero en el próximo ya veras. Y muchas más sorpresitas!! Nos vemos.

**Rak**: em pense q lo k tenies k pasarme ja me uas pasat, jaja!!! Pos b chicota k s tinc al costat i tu stas fente la loca, jaja. Xro be, tantes ganes q tenies d k actualizara a vore si ara TAME tens ganes de dixarme review. Ale warra!! Tsubasa en catalá!!!!! Aixo vuic vore!! Vuic sentir la veu de Fye i la de Kuropin!

**Creao-chan53**: muchas gracias por tus ánimos, me levantaste mucho la moral, ya cuando crees k nadie te va decir nada viene alguien y te dice algo como es, de verdad, espero k ste te guste i de verdad k en el proximo abra mucho xro k mucho mas Near.

**x.Amane Misa.x:** supongo k si, k fue el primer fic no yaoi de near, xro en fin, alguien habia de hacerlo, jeje, xro aun asi k aya entrado gente a dejarme review estando plagado death note de yaoi (no me molesta, xro ya deja en claro lo k le gusta a la gente) me deja un buen sabor de boca (weno agridulce) hacia unos dias k lo tenia hecho el cap xro necesitaba un pequeño empujoncito de alguien. Gracias de verdad. Mira que pronto he actualizado para ti!! jaja


End file.
